Feathers and Leaves
by Sakyh
Summary: One by one the leaves of Konoha fall. One by one the angel's feathers cast a spell. If you listen close enough, you can hear a story unfold. [Nejiten Collection]


**A/N: My first Naruto oneshot, because I just started watching the anime. It's based on the song Hana Kagari by Yumi Shizakusa, and I'd recommend that song any day. With that said, enjoy! Don't forget to R&R (even if it sucks, because it's rude if you read but don't review, ne?)

* * *

**

--------------------------&&--------------------------

**Bamboo Flower**

_And even when the rest of the world  
Seems to be falling apart  
Just remember:  
__The will of the strong  
are the ones who will continue on_

----------------------------------------

There were days during every spring where the resilient wind would somehow thrust the sturdy tree branches and the frail flowers to waver. Newborn leaves would sway to their own beat, as the petals would dance to their own. Under the influence of the never-ending sky above, we all continue to follow our own path, swaying to our own rhythm.

They say humans are inspired to follow that path, whether it is straight or winding. Whatever may lie ahead, we choose to pursue that road and challenge the consequences taken. We sway to the flowing river of life, sometimes knowing that at the end of our journey, our outcome is regret. The withering flower would waver as a result of it's own weakness.

This was a theory Tenten intended to prove wrong.

She had always believed that as a kunoichi, there was no need for unnecessary actions. She had been taught to hold back the tears during the most difficult of times, suppress her anger through the frustration of another. Yet, this whole time, she had to admit that she was pretty good at it.

Remembering the missions they had been on together, those precious sentiments of hers would be enough to let her last through a challenging mission. The three of them had relied on each other time after time, never failing to push through. Experiencing the worry of losing a teammate, or the joy of completing a mission is what let her to continue standing strong, unwavering.

After all, she refused to be considered weak. That was the last thing she needed to hear, especially from her own teammates.

One of these days, she knew her strength would be tested. It would be a challenge she was willing to take on. Everyone had their limit: Lee, Neji, and even herself. How far could one mission possibly stretch their hopes?

That crucial mission was offered to them on that type of day. They along with one shinobi from each team, being Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba, were assigned to retrieve clandestine history reports in secrecy from the Grass-nin. During their time and place, not enough about them was known. To prepare Konoha from any upcoming disasters between their country, information was required.

The rebelling wind of the first days of spring began to arise, but it wasn't enough to keep Team Gai from their youthful enthusiasm. Well, Lee didn't hesitate to show it at the least. It had been their first mission in what seemed to be forever, being only a month. Lack of missions wasn't always a respectable sign, for it represented a village's dependability. As ninjas, it was their duty to help their village flourish.

Too bad for Tenten, for her right leg had been fractured during their last mission and wasn't ready to be put into action just yet. This terribly disappointed her, as she was looking forward to their upcoming mission together. The efforts of her teammates attempting to console her were not too effective, but it was a simple gesture to show concern for one of their own.

A day prior to their departure, she had been watching over the village from the hillside, moping over her misfortune. The journey would take at least three days and what was she supposed to do during that time? It was during moments like these where she wished life wasn't so unfair.

Neji, who she had thought was resting for their expedition, was also concerned for his teammate idling her time alone in the village. Although he realized that she wouldn't be reckless as to come after them like Lee, he wanted to be sure of himself. Knowing her well enough to call her a friend, he already knew where she would be waiting.

Neji took a seat next to her without asking. "Consider yourself lucky. The mission is A-ranked."

She scrunched her legs closer to her chest. "Yeah. But I'm not used to sitting on the sidelines like this."

He wasn't too sure how to respond. Naturally, he wasn't too great with words during these situations.

"Tenten."

There was no response. He could tell that she wasn't in the mood.

"You're strong, there's no denying that. You are what keep our heads looking straight ahead. It wouldn't be of much use if eyes like mine could only see the floor."

She smiled. It was his way of comforting her. It was his way of showing her that he cared.

Neji crossed his arms. "If…you weren't there, and something were to happen to us-"

"Don't say that." Her voice started to crack, hardly joking. "Nothing's going to happen."

He grew impatient. "Just listen," he almost snapped, his voice losing its calmness and steadiness. "If something were to happen, I…I don't want you to stop being strong."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. She really didn't understand him, but his tone seemed so serious. **_Too _**serious. It almost made her feel like asking him why. She became certain then that he was hiding a secret, and she hated it when the did. Didn't he realize that she worried for him too?

Even is she attempted to ask, he would brush her away, like he always seemed to do. The stoic expression he always kept on was enough to tell her.

Perhaps today, it would be different.

The kunoichi held her pinky out to her friend, having no other choices. "I promise."

He gave her an awkward look, just staring at her outstretched finger. Not knowing what else to do, he linked his with hers and swore to their promise.

A burst of air rushed past the both of them. Neji flinched, raising his arms to break off the wind. Tenten, on the other hand, let it pass by, raising her arms to feel it brush her bare skin, not hesitating or wavering.

"Heh," Neji murmured in a low voice. "Stand tall, Tenten."

_"You see, every flower needs to bloom. Sometimes, they just need a little help to realize they've been sleeping long enough."_

Even after he had left her to ponder over his words of wisdom, she continued to sit in that exact spot, watching over the entire village like a hawk. It felt nice to be able to have the will and the freedom to do so. Even so, it left her feeling a little guilty, knowing that Neji didn't have the ability to do so. She knew that the permanent scar of his would only fade after the only promise in life had taken place– death. Perhaps he would have even given his life up if he could taste that freedom, even if it was only a fleeting moment in time.

That's when it dawned on Tenten. Neji had given her what may have been his last words to her as a warning, or perhaps a precaution. He would possibly give his life during the mission in order to be freed from his curse. Would he really be so reckless as to sacrifice his future for the sake of freedom?

Then again, how would she be able to fathom what he could have possibly been going through? Unlike him, she wasn't a caged bird.

By the time she had realized dawn was quickly approaching, she knew it would have been too late to stop either of them. She had limped her way to the main gate, only to see Hinata sending them off. At that point, all she could do was wait and hope they wouldn't do anything foolish or reckless.

Tenten had sort of wished she had gone along with them. That way, there was a better chance of either of them surviving. She shook her head. Those were the type of thoughts she wished would stop entering her head. If they wouldn't stop, it would be no better then saying she was weak. She was starting to lose her strength. Her hope was beginning to waver.

Tenten was thankful for Hinata, for she gave her company during those lonely three days. They were always seen walking around the crowded streets together as if they were siblings. Hinata sensed her friend's apprehension, and felt as if these were the times where someone as strong willed as her needed a shoulder to lean on.

Thence, the first day flew by them as swiftly as the fluttering breezes. Soon, Tenten began to feel her hope slowly build up again. For she had forgotten something important – a promise kept between them signified their bond, their strength. If one of them were to waver, that strength would be depleted.

As the two kunoichi strolled down the now empty dirt roads of Konoha, Hinata brought up her cousin into their friendly conversations. Like Tenten, she wouldn't stop pondering their whereabouts and their safety. After all, they held a bond of their own- one tied with blood.

"Ano, Tenten-san?" She asked timidly.

The older kunoichi glanced her way. "Hm? What is it, Hinata?"

"…Neji nii-san. Do you…think he and Lee will be…alright?"

Tenten halted her movement. The very mentioning of her team made her nervous. "Of course they will. I have faith in them."

"But," she stuttered, "you've been staring at the floor all day. That isn't like you. Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine, Hinata." She lied, putting on a fake yet reassuring smile. "They'll be fine."

Hinata wasn't too sure of it, though she was much too diffident to bring up the situation. "We…we have to stay strong."

"Yeah. Strong."

With that said, the second day slipped away. Their journey would be coming to a close, but it almost killed both girls to see to outcome of this perilous mission. They both stood over the village of Konoha in the same exact spot Tenten saw Neji last. No reassuring words were spoken- it was only a matter of time before they would see the truth before their eyes. Would the truth be kind to them?

Tenten and Hinata stood in silence by the main gate, where they would greet them after almost three days of being away from home. The trepidation of it all was overbearing, yet they stood strong. It was what Tenten had promised each of them.

Naruto had appeared before them first, his eyes weary, losing the incandescence it once had. It seemed as if he hadn't slept though the whole mission, with the bags under his eyes as given evidence showed.

Following Naruto, Kiba had looked no different. His fur hood hid his eyes out of shame, Akamaru moping with him. Smudged with dirt, it appeared as if their assigned team had been though a lot.

Shikamaru was next, looking the worst out of the three. He began to straggle behind, staggering his leg movement. It looked as if he would collapse at any given moment.

Lastly, Lee arrived. His eye showed a sense of sadness more than defeat. Could something have gone wrong?

"Lee, how did it go?" Tenten came up to him, trying to get a good look at his eyes, which starred straight at the ground.

Lee opened his mouth in vain. He didn't know quite what to say to his teammate. How would he possible tell her that…

"We've succeeded. Our mission is complete. However -"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong here. She understood that they were all tired from their A ranked mission, but there was a sorrowful glisten in their eyes that told her that they had not quite succeeded.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Neji, that bastard! He…he tried…"

"He tried to defy fate."

* * *

_"Dammit, we're surrounded!" _

"_Ngh, we've been ambushed…"_

_The five ninjas drew in close together, being enclosed by the surrounding grass-nin. They had successfully smuggled the secret of their medical accomplishments over the years, and were hastily heading back to Konoha, only to be met with an unexpected surprise. All of them had become so close to completing their mission, and they weren't ready to easily withdraw._

_Kiba summoned Akamaru out. "Do we have any other options?"_

_Naruto formed his signature jutsu with his hands. "I'm not going down yet!"_

"_Hold it!" Neji commanded, briskly placing his hand on his teammate's shoulder. "Leave them to me. Get those documents back."_

_Shikamaru sighed, being almost too carefree about their current situation. "What, are you planning to taken them all by yourself?"_

_Neji turned his back to his team. "If I did," he raised his hands in a offensive position, "then it would be a decision I made on my own."_

_Kiba scratched his head. "I don't follow."_

_Lee simply shook his head. "I refuse to let you take all the action! My youth would go to waste!"_

"_Lee, do me a favor." _

"_W-what is it, my rival?"_

"_Tell Tenten I'm sorry."_

"_Tell her yourself!"_

_Naruto walked up to him. "Neji." He paused for a moment. "You better come back alive."_

"_Heh, what would it matter?"_

_Lee had a bewildered expression on his face. "N-naruto-kun! You really don't mean-"_

"_C'mon," Shikamaru signaled to his remaining team. "Let's get out of here."_

_Lee turned back to his rival/dear friend one last time as he reluctantly took off with the precious documents in hand._

_Neji was left with the grass-nin creeping up closer to him. He closed his eyes, concentrating the blood to his eyes. "Byakugan!"_

"_If I lose," he thought to himself, "I'll die free from this curse."_

_

* * *

_Neji was retrieved by the medical-nin of Konoha and received attention from all who knew of the genius. His injuries were severe, leaving him in a critical state. Not many people bet on his survival, which terribly upset Tenten. 

She had kept her faith in him for so long, yet at the same time, she felt as if it were possibly time to let go. After all, nothing lasts forever. Not all promises were meant to be kept.

Everyone who had some sort of relation to the Hyuugawere leaving behind their prayers for him and those who held tight bonds with him, for they knew that this time for all of them would be difficult to pass by.

Once again, Tenten was left in the exact spot where to two of them had built their everlasting pact. Only this time, she was there alone. Although there were times where she would have rather be kept in peaceful solitude, she regretted how much she had missed the consoling words of the people around her.

Naruto, whom she knew let his mind wander in the same grassy fields as she did often, would come sooner or later. Tenten felt as is she owned him so much in return for Neji. Because of this boy, the Hyuuga opened his eyes to what was set _now _rather than what would be said in the future. Because of him, not only did he open his eyes, but also the shell encasing his heart slowly started to crumble away, allowing people to see how truly a genius he was. But because of Naruto, her once caged sparrow may never return.

"Hey, Tenten."

Tenten swiveled her head around to the sound of his voice. She could already tell from the tone of his voice that a serious talk was ahead. It wasn't exactly what she needed, but perhaps he would surprise her as he did when realizing his own faith in his dreams -something that had started to slip away from Tenten.

He glared at her with narrow eyes, the wind tossing his messy hair around. The shinobi exerted seriousness, something he rarely did. "We have to talk."

Tenten was caught of guard by his stern voice. "Y-yeah, sure."

"I...I tried to stop him."

"It isn't your fault." She lied. All she felt like doing was placing the blame on someone else.

He crouched down beside her. "You're strong, Tenten," he muffled under his breath. "You know it's my fault. It's ok to admit it."

"I…"

"You know what? A while ago, I remember Neji boasting on and on about how strong you were on a mission we did once. Heh, strong for a girl, that is."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Figures."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest. "But," he interrupted, "I also remember him showing me this…stick thingy with a flower on the end. And he compared it to you, too. What was it again?"

He crouched low to the ground in a cat-like position, sniffing around for that unknown object. Through the blades of grass, he slithered like a snake around the empty fields, fleeing from their heart to heart conversation.

Tenten sat in secluded serenity, assuming Naruto's troubling, yet surprising relieving words. Neji had looked up to her too. He had believed that she was strong, and continued to hold that faith within her. The flower he related her to remains unwavering- the bamboo flower.

It was then when she realized their true motives for standing by her. Hinata, Naruto, Neji: they were all there to get across an important message. They had all recognized the potential she had as a kunoichi. She held the potential strength of will, rather than force. She held the power to remain resilient, even after the events of a tragic loss. That power would have to be harnessed one way or another.

But not like this. This was too much to handle. How far was Neji willing to push her?

Lee, who had felt the guilt of what could have been Neji's final words weigh him down, felt the need to console his friend in need. As much as she mourned, he wanted her to realze that during these hard times, she wasn't completely alone.

It was about time for the bamboo flower to blossom.

He had spotted her from behind, walking close up to her back.

"Lee." She had felt his strong presence. "What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to keep you company." It appeared as if she needed some.

The kunoichi smiled. She was glad to have friends who would comfort her when everything in the world seemed to be going wrong. "Thanks," was all she could say.

There was more silence between them. The ever so rebellious wind continued to blow even harder than they had both remembered since the fateful day they left for a mission. The wind made Tenten cold as she clutch her arms close to her body, shivering from the icy pangs piercing her bare skin. It became a sign of uncertainty: a weakness. That was a weakness Tenten was now prone to.

"Tenten." Lee raised his voice, his fuzzy eyebrows narrowing. "What happened to you?"

Her crystal eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what? I'm just a little cold, that's all."

He shook his head in disappointment. "No. You're shivering from fear, from worry. I understand how you must be feeling, but you have to stay strong. Don't you have faith in your own teammate? He'll be fine."

"You can't say that for sure. We don't know what's going to happen."

More silence. "But…even after all we've been through, I haven't seen you so easily shaken." He placed a gentle hand on her quivering shoulder. "Tenten, don't let us down. You promised Neji, I'm sure of it. I may know nothing of it, but even if there was no exchange of words, your will still remembers that pact. It's something we all promised each other when we became a team. You aren't alone, Tenten."

His speech made Tenten choke back her tears with all the power she could muster. Lee was right- she made a promise to them, after all. "I won't let you guys down." It was a promise that didn't require any words to be spoken.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Neji's operation, and both Tenten and Hinata were pacing in circles nervously, waiting for their permission to allow visitors. Sakura had come to check up on the both of them time after time, and couldn't help but become nervous herself after glancing at them. 

"Hey, you two," she called out to them, "he's fine, so there's no need to be so worried."

They both shot a reassuring smile at the medical-nin in training. Everything was going to be alright. Yet, Tenten's heart was pounding like a she had been running as many laps around the track as Lee, and Hinata couldn't help biting her nails to calm her nerves. Whatever they did to assure their confidence, inside, they still had their doubts.

"Tenten, Hinata, you can come in now," Sakura called from down the other side of the hallway.

Hesitantly, the two of them staggered down the empty hallway. His room seemed to be so far away, yet it didn't seem to get any closer.

Hinata tugged on her friend's arm. "Tenten-san," she faltered, "y-you go ahead first."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you as nervous as I am?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. Neji nii-san would have preferred to visit you alone, I think."

"But – "

"Please go on ahead. I'll be waiting outside."

Sakura began to grow impatient. "Hey, what's the hold up?"

Tenten waved her hand. "I'll be there in a sec," she called back.

Once she had reached the door, Tenten stood there for a few seconds before, holding the door handle, but never turning to open it. Why was she so frightened to see him again? What made her heart beat race faster than the wind?

Why hadn't she realized that all this time, she was too scared to admit her love for Neji?

Maybe she had been to afraid of rejection, Maybe she had been afraid that what they had now would be broken, and neither of them would be able to turn back. All those times she had worried over herself for his safety, all the time when hey had sparred together, and how she treasured every moment they shared together, didn't any of it mean something to him?

Suddenly, Tenten felt a hand over hers, resting on the frozen doorknob. Looking up, it the hand belonged to Sakura, who had understood what she had been going through once. "You'll be fine. We have to stay strong during these times, right?"

Tenten was taken off guard by her reassuring words. "But, I'm –"

"I think Neji would want to see the person that comes across his mind the most after all this time being spent away from her, don't you agree? He wants to see how much stronger you have gotten, Tenten."

With that said, the doorknob slowly turned as they pushed the door open wide. The room was practically empty, with nothing else but the bed the night table, and a few cabinets. The window was left open, the wind sailing though as the curtains danced to its rhythm.

Neji had looked so pale from all of his treatment that he had looked like a ghost sinking into the bedsheets. He had been so tired from all the commotion that all he could possibly do was close his eyes and wander off into a peaceful slumber.

Tenten quietly walked up to his shadow in the light, and kneeled down next to him. He looked so calm when he slept, making her want to watch over him forever. It was another side of him that it seemed only she get to see, and was for her eyes only.

The kunoichi took his hand, holding it in her own, lacing their fingers ever so slowly. She snuggled against their locked hands, wishing that he were only in this world when she came to visit.

"Tenten."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Neji! H-how are you feeling?"

He only smiled in response to her answer, causing her face to become beet red. "You should be asking yourself that, too."

"You're the one who's sick! Don't make up excuses."

"I'm not."

"Then answer me, Neji."

There was a moment of silence. Tenten had realized what she had done, and grew more apprehensive. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you so hyped up, right?"

He shook his head slightly. "Tenten, don't worry yourself. I can see that you're trying too hard."

She sighed. Had he not listened to what she had just told him? "Neji, I'm just worried about you. Do you think it's right to keep all the people who worried for you waiting like this?"

He squeezed her hand harder. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. I don't want to be the person that causes the downfall of the bamboo flower."

"What?"

"Tenten, the world is viewed in so many ways. People are no different. To many, I am a genius of our generation. To others, I am nothing but a caged bird. As many view you as a kunoichi, others view you as a bamboo flower, ever strong and unwavering." His expression grew gentler. "If…there were a way to make you realize that you would have to maintain your resilient will to keep a strong façade, I would have done anything to help you achieve that goal. I don't want you to break, Tenten, but I know that you're too strong to fade."

"How do you know?"

"You kept your promise."

Tenten was almost speechless. She tried in vain to respond, but it took all she had to hold back the tears. Clutching their intertwined hands to hinder her eyes was the best she could do. "Y-y-you…you didn't have to prove it like that! What if…what if something really **_did _**happen?"

"I'd die free. It's what you wanted too, isn't it? That was my goal, as a ninja. I know now, it isn't impossible." He closed his eyes. "Maybe it will take more time, perhaps."

"If that's your goal," she felt the sailing breeze caress her skin, "It's my job as your teammate to help you complete it. We'll find another way. It's a promise we made when we became a team, isn't it?"

"Hn."

She placed her head on top his, closing her eyes along with him. "Neji, do you think I'm weak?"

There was a few seconds in between his answer. "No. I don't think you're weak. But, when you're hurting, just know that you won't ever be alone."

"I'll stay strong, Neji. Keep watching over me."

"_We all start out as a seedling, like ever flower does. We need to depend on others at times – even a flower as steady as the one blossoming from the bamboo needs help time after time. You see, every flower needs to bloom. Sometimes, they just need a little help to realize they've been sleeping long enough."

* * *

_

**Ending Note: Yay! I'm finally done! R&R please and you get one of those virtual brownies heehee **


End file.
